The Time Traveler's Husband
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: He closed his blue eyes and stepped back into his memories of hazel eyes and tan skin, his fingers now playing with the two silver wedding bands held on a chain around his neck. Oneshot


**AN: Not much to explain for this one. I like the way it came out despite its length but I think that makes it sweeter :)  
>Reviews are like candy :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt brushed his fingers along the worn fabric of the blue tunic folded on his lap. He sat in a rocking chair, his fingers dancing on the threads with a fond smile playing on his lips. His tired eyes focused on the red autumn leaves of the trees outside his window. He pushed his feet off the floor, setting the chair into a slow rocking motion, the old wooden floorboards creaking under his weight.<p>

A breeze picked up outside and Kurt's bones ached from the cold. He wrapped his blanket further around himself, rubbing his arms for warmth. He smiled, remembering a time when Blaine used to keep him warm with a strong embrace. He closed his blue eyes and stepped back into his memories of hazel eyes and tan skin, his fingers now playing with the two silver wedding bands held on a chain around his neck.

Soon those memories turned into the more bitter ones. The ones that brought back Kurt's heartache. A morning interrupted by a phone call from Blaine, naked and whimpering in below freezing weather. An afternoon changed by their daughter's future self, foretelling of Blaine's death. A night devastated by Blaine's sudden appearance in the middle of the living room bleeding out to die on the floor.

Kurt snapped himself out of that by remembering the letter. He opened his weary eyes with the spark of hope given to him by that piece of paper. Blaine had hidden away a letter addressed to Kurt. Kurt had broken the lock of Blaine's desk drawers when he started going through his things to throw out. It told of a future meeting between them. One that wouldn't happen until Kurt was wrinkled with age and his hair white. A time long after Blaine was dead.

Kurt had been with him few times since that disturbing New Year's Eve celebration. Blaine had appeared in the meadow while Abby, Ryan, and Daphne were all playing. Ryan and Daphne keeping Abby company while their parents, Rachel and Finn, had been visiting the widowed Kurt. Ryan had stumbled into the room, out of breath but screaming about a man in the meadow named Blaine.

Kurt had dropped the coffee mug in his hands and bolted from the kitchen. He ran through the thicket between the house and the meadow. His feet pounding on the dirt path he'd known for decades, the path he first traveled when he was three, clutching his mother's hand. He broke out into the sunlight and spotted Blaine and Abby talking. He ran faster.

"Blaine!" He turned and locked eyes with Kurt, his face beaming with happiness. He opened his arms and caught Kurt when he jumped at full speed. Their arms wrapped around each other, pulling each other insanely close. Kurt breathed in a lungful of air, perfumed by Blaine's sweet, sweet scent. "Blaine..."

"I love you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, his breath ghosting over Kurt.

Kurt nodded, burying his face farther into Blaine's neck. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"Kurt... I'm going." Kurt shook his head. It couldn't be over this soon.

"Sing, daddy! Sing!" Abby shouted.

Blaine chuckled and Kurt lifted his head, humming out some music. Blaine closed his eyes, ignoring the tugging in the pit of his stomach. Blaine sang in Kurt's ear.

"We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever"<p>

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt murmured. Blaine laughed before continuing, the tugging overwhelmingly intense now.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and-"

The clothing fell to the floor as Kurt's arms wrapped around himself. He stared at the floor, at the pile of clothing rumpled on top of his father's old shoes. He dropped to his knees and solemnly began to fold them, a wistful smile tugging at his lips.

It'd been several years since Blaine last appeared in the meadow. He was glad for those few brief moments with him. He trudge over to the spot where the folded tunic and slacks had been since he was six, placing them down gently. Abby grabbed his hand and led them back to the house. They walked in to find Rachel cleaning the broken mug and coffee on the floor and Finn entertaining his restless children.

A particularly loud creak brought him out of his reverie, but not one from the rocking chair. Dormant excitement from anticipation of this moment for 50 years spread through him like wildfire. He place his hands on both arms of the rocking chair and pushed his tired, old self off the chair. He shuffled over into the hallway and his seemingly youthful eyes locked with hazel.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."


End file.
